The Best Of My Life
by KiriKatsudonRE22
Summary: Dulu, Sasuke sangat membenci pemuda itu yang menerima perjodohan ini. Dulu ia selalu risih dengan keberadaan pemuda itu. Dulu ia selalu menganggap tak ada pemuda itu. Warn: SasuNaru! (Last Chapter)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto Milik Masashi Sensei**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort, Drama, and family**

**Warning: Typo, Yaoi, Humu, BL, Alur kecepatan dan lain-lain**

**.**

**.**

_**Kirika hanya Author yang berusaha ikut andil dalam meramaikan fandom SasuNaru**_. _**Mohon kerja samanya untuk senantiasa me-review ketika telah membaca.**_

**.**

**The Best Of My Life: By Nauchi Kirika**

**.**

**.**

_Cetak miring: _flash back (Jadi Kiri tidak memberikan peringatan yah)

**Happy Reading All^^**

**.**

Langit malam yang dingin di pusat kota Tokyo yang tampak masih ramai akan para pejalan kaki dan pengendara. Terus beraktivitas tanpa mengenal waktu. Malam maupun siang sama saja. Semua begitu dijalani dengan berbagai kegiatan yang kadang menyenangkan walau harus merasa lelah dan kadang sangat melelahkan dan tak bisa dikatakan menyenangkan.

Pagi, siang, sore, hingga malam menjelang. Kota Tokyo tetaplah kota yang penuh dengan manusia dengan kesibukan masing-masing.

Disalah satu gedung pencakar langit, tepatnya disebuah gedung perusahaan dengan tulisan yang besar disebuah layar besar tertuliskan Uchiha. Menandakan gedung itu merupakan perusahaan Uchiha.

Uchiha adalah sebuah nama marga yang terkenal. Semua yang memiliki marga ini dibelakang namanya pastilah orang-orang sukses. Jangan heran jika semua yang menyandang nama ini sebagai nama belakangnya dijamin sukses. Mereka yang berotak cerdas nan genius, belum lagi mereka yang sangat tegas dan selalu saja menjadi sorotan kagum semua orang. Selain itu, kekayaan juga sebagai pendukung diatas kelebihan mereka.

Salah satunya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Anak dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Anak ke dua dari dua bersaudara.

Sasuke, merupakan salah satu orang sukses Uchiha. Mereka yang selalu dilatih dalam menjalankan usaha hingga jauh dari pergaulan, bahkan kisah romansa. Namun, walau begitu fans Sasuke amatlah banyak. Setiap pemuda itu berada didepan umum, maka setiap mata akan memandang kagum kearahnya.

Namun,

Siapa yang tau bahwa kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya menyimpan sebuah kisah hidup menyedihkan. Dimana tidak bisa hidup bebas, merasakan indahnya menjadi anak muda yang bebas kemanapun mereka inginkan, serta memiliki banyak teman. Bahkan hidup Sasuke terasa _flat_ dan terkesan _suram_. Dimana dirinya tak pernah merasakan cinta dan biasa akan hidup sendiri tanpa ada yang mengusiknya.

Namun semua itu berubah berkat seseorang.

Berawal dari warna hitam-putih, kini hidupnya menjadi banyak warna yang cerah. Dan, dirinya mensyukuri hal itu. Menysukuri pemberian tuhan yang sangat berarti bagi kehidupannya.

Uchiha Sasuke...

Kini ia sedang berkutat dengan kertas-kertas yang mengharuskannya untuk menandatangani. Membuat pekerjaannya semakin banyak. Padahal hari sudah larut malam. Dirinya yang tergolong muda dengan usia 26 tahunan Itu terus saja menunduk dan memandang kertas-kertas yang dikerjakannya dengan amat serius.

Sasuke adalah Direktur utama perusahaan milik ayahnya. Ia yang diberi tugas untuk mengelola perusahaan Uchiha's Group.

Sudah beberapa waktu yang lalu setelah asisten Sasuke keluar ruangan, ruangan itu langsung begitu sepi. Yang hanya terdengar adalah gerakan jarum jam dan suara _air conditioner_, beserta suara gesekan kertas. Ruangan yang sangat nyaman itu sangat sepi bagai tak berpenghuni.

Sasuke yang berada diruangan itu sudah terbiasa dengan kesunyian. Namun pengaruh seseorang membuatnya sedikit berharap. Ya, berharap sesuatu yang selama ini ia tunggu namun tak pernah terkabul. Berharap akan adanya seseorang dikala dirinya sedang termenung. Berharap akan ada seseorang yang tersenyum untuknya. Berharap akan ada seseorang yang datang menjemputnya.

Tetapi,

Pada kenyataannya harapan itu belumlah datang. Namun bukan berarti dirinya berhenti berharap.

Sedikit menggerakkan badannya yang terasa pegal karena berada dalam posisi yang sama dalam beberapa menit. Sasuke merenggangkan otot-otonya. Ia juga menegakkan badannya. Matanya yang sedari tadi selalu menatap fokus kertas-kertas dimejanya teralihkan oleh sebuah figura foto yang terletak disamping laptop yang tertutup miliknya. Terlihat di foto itu seorang pemuda dengan senyum hangat dan kepolosan. Foto itu memang selalu berada diatas meja Sasuke.

Mata onyx yang tajam itu langsung melembut kala memandang penuh khidmat foto disamping laptopnya. Membuatnya tersenyum tipis dengan sorot mata penuh kerinduan.

Sasuke langsung terdiam sejenak. Ia lalu melihat jam yang sudah tepat tengah malam. Sasuke mendesah panjang. Ini sudah larut malam dan Sasuke tidak mungkin meneruskan pekerjaannya. Bisa-bisa ia akan terkena semprotan dari _'istri'_ \- nya.

Membereskan semua kertas-kertas dan map-map yang berada di atas mejanya. Sasuke lalu segera bangkit. Namun, sebelum ia benar-benar berjalan meninggalkan meja kerja kesayangannya, Sasuke menyempatkan untuk mengusap permukaan foto dengan lembut, ia lalu mencium foto itu sekilas dan meletakkannya kembali diatas meja. Hal biasa yang ia lakukan setiap akan meninggalkan meja kesayangannya. Setelah acara rutinitasnya itu, Sasuke langsung mengambil kunci mobil dan handphonenya dan tak lupa mengambil jas yang tersimpan diatas sofa. Ia lalu keluar ruangan menuju _rumah kedua_.

Berjalan begitu santai dengan wajah yang datar, Sasuke memasuki lift hendak turun kelantai bawah. Ia lalu menuju keparkiran, tepatnya kearah mabil yang hanya satu-satunya berdiam diparkiran kantornya, karena memang jam kerja sudah berakhir beberapa jam yang lalu.

Tak menunggu lama, kini mobil hitam miliknya sudah membelah jalanan menuju rumah. Namun melihat supermarket yang buka 24 jam, Sasuke melambatkan mobilnya lalu berhenti tepat didepan supermarket. Ia turun dan memasuki supermarket hanya untuk membeli roti dan jus kotak. Ia tadi tidak makan malam karena sibuk dengan pekerjaan, selain itu semenjak _istrinya_ tidak memasak, Sasuke lebih menyukai roti isi atau membeli mie instan sebagai pengganjal sekaligus sebagai pengingat akan kenangan dirinya.

Setelah membeli apa yang diinginkan, Sasuke segera kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah keduanya.

Mobil hitam milik Sasuke langsung memasuki areal rumah sakit. Ia turun dengan hati yang sedikit senang ketika ingin menemui seseorang. Sebenarnya jam besuk sudah lewat namun karena pemilik rumah sakit ini adalah nenek dari _istrinya_, menjadikan Sasuke lebih sering datang kerumah sakit dan tinggal.

Langkah Sasuke bergema disepanjang lorong rumah sakit yang sepi. Ia terus melangkah mencari sebuah ruangan yang sudah seperti kamar kedua baginya. Sasuke memegang kenop pintu yang terasa sangat dingin. Ia lalu memutarnya dan terbukalah pintu ruang yang sangat disterilkan itu. Sasuke kembali menutup pintu setelah melangkah masuk. Ia lalu duduk di kursi yang sering ia duduki. Sasuke dengan wajah lelah memandang seseorang yang berarti bagi hidupnya lama.

Ia memandang wajah itu dengan penuh kerinduan. Ia merindukan senyum dari orang ini, tawa orang ini, sedih orang ini dan berbagai ekspresi dari orang ini. Seseorang yang sudah resmi menjadi pendamping hidupnya selama tiga tahun.

Masih begitu melekat diingatan ketika mereka yang tidak saling mengenal dipertemukan dalam sebuah ikatan. Mereka yang tidak saling memiliki perasaan cinta dipersatukan oleh kedua orang tua mereka. Mereka yang pada awalnya saling membenci, atau lebih tepatnya Sasuke dulu tidak menerima perjodohan ini. Namun siapa yang tau jika Sasuke malah sangat menerima dan bersyukur akan adanya perjodohan itu.

Dulu, Sasuke sangat membenci pemuda itu yang menerima perjodohan ini. Dulu ia selalu risih dengan keberadaan pemuda itu. Dulu ia selalu menganggap tak ada pemuda itu.

Tapi,

Siapa sangka seiring berjalannya waktu, semua itu berubah berbalik. Semua itu hanya karena seseorang yang sekarang menjadi landasan kehidupannya, menjadi tempat ia menumpu segala macam ekspresinya dan menjadi idola disetiap khayalannya.

_Suasana yang tercipta begitu tegang dan kaku. Kedua insan yang kini duduk berhadapan diruangan khusus yang sudah mereka pesan hanya untuk berbicara empat mata. Sasuke memandang pemuda didepannya tajam. _

_Sebenarnya mereka sudah diperkenalkan sekitar seminggu lalu. Diperkenalkan sekaligus dijadikan tunangannya dan tak lama lagi pernikahan akan mereka selenggarakan. Yah... siapa sangka seorang Uchiha Sasuke dengan segala kesempurnaan yang sanggup menaklukkan hati wanita malah harus menikah dengan seorang pemuda? Hell yah... itu semua kenyataan pahit yang harus ia hadapi kedepannya._

_Sebelum mereka ditempat ini, mereka disuruh oleh kedua orang tua masing-masing untuk sekali-kali bertemu agar semakin dekat, dan disinilah mereka. Entah apa yang harus dibicarakan sebagai pembuka percakapan dan agar suasana yang tercipta tidak begitu menegangkan._

_Pemuda didepannya juga hanya diam dan tak terlihat ingin memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu. Dilihat dari gesture tubuh si pemuda, Sasuke dapat menebak kalau pemuda itu sangat gugup. Sasuke juga menilai jika pemuda didepannya tidak buruk. Wajah manis, tubuh lumayan mungil dan matanya sangat jernih bak setetes air yang begitu bening berlatar belakang langit tak berawan._

_Memang sih, tak buruk sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Tapi, jiwanya yang masih merasa normal sangat menolak itu. Belum lagi ia tak mengenal pemuda didepannya ini. Ia juga sudah terbiasa hidup mandiri. Ia Cuma tidak ingin ada gangguan dan dia yang memiliki tipekal tertutup tidak ingin orang asing mengetahui kehidupannya. Walaupun pemuda itu akan menjadi bagian hidupnya sebentar lagi._

_Cukup lama terdiam, Sasuke yang tidak pernah memulai pembicaraan kecuali rapat kini harus bersuara lebih dulu ketika sebuah pertanyaan melintas di otak geniusnya._

"_Naruto..."_

_Ia dapat melihat pemuda didepannya sedikit terlonjak. Pemuda itu langsung mengarahkan batu safir indahnya menuju batu onyx miliknya. Ah... sulit dipercaya, mata itu sangat indah jika dilihat seperti ini. "Mengapa kau menerima pernikahan ini?"_

_Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas ekspresi sang pemuda pirang. Ekspresi bingung dan juga ragu. Mungkin ragu untuk menjawab. Namun, hal itu entah mengapa membuat Sasuke jengah. Ia ingin pertanyaannya langsung dijawab. Dan ada apa dengan dirinya, pemikiran jahat dan mulutnya yang berkata begitu menusuk hati sang pemuda didepannya._

"_Apa karena uang? Aku tau kau masih sangat muda untuk mau menerima pernikahan ini. Bisa saja kan, kau menolak jika tidak ingin."_

_Pemuda didepannya tetap diam, sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempat duduknya. Tubuhnya yang semula kaku kini malah semakin kaku._

"_Lagipula, kita sama-sama laki-laki untuk sekedar menjadi pasangan hidup." Kembali Sasuke melanjutkan. Memang benar begitu bukan?_

_Mata elang Sasuke terus tertuju pada pemuda didepannya. Ia tak mau ambil pusing dengan pemuda itu setelah mendengar rentetan kata-katanya. Ia hanya ingin jawaban dari pemuda itu. Tapi, walau begitu tetap saja pernikahan ini tidak bisa diundur atau dibatalkan._

"_Hanya sebagai penghormatanku pada orang tua. Itu jawabanku."_

_Dan Sasuke bisa mendengar suara getaran dari pemuda itu. _

"_Kenapa kau tidak membawa kekasihmu saja? jika memang ada. Kau tau, aku dan kau tidak mengenal dan aku juga sangat membenci perjodohan ini. Aku tidak peduli dengan kata-katamu mengenai menghormati."_

_Tak ada penyesalan sama sekali setelah ia berkata demikian. Ia memang tidak menerima perjodohan ini. Dan mendengar alasan pemuda didepannya, ia langsung betitu membencinya. Ia Cuma tidak ingin pernikahan ini berlangsung karena terpaksa. Kalau ia memang tidak ingin, apa susahnya menolak. Dan, kalau memang ingin menghormati keputusan kedua orang tuanya, bukankah dengan segala cara bisa? Bukan perjodohan. Lagipula banyak wanita dan mungkin orang lain yang bisa ia tarik sebagai pendamping. Bukan menerima perjodohan ini._

_Pemuda didepannya terdiam dengan wajah menunduk._

_Makanan pesanan merekapun hanya menjadi penghias meja yang menghubung antara Sasuke dan Naruto._

"_Maaf..." Hanya kata itu yang terucap dari bibir pemuda didepannya. Tapi tetap saja Sasuke tidak bisa memaafkan. Yang ia butuhkan bukan itu, melainkan sebuah tindakan yang mungkin akan membuat kehidupanya kembali. Ia hanya tidak ingin dihantui oleh masalah pernikahan ini dari seminggu lalu._

"_Maaf, aku hanya butuh tindakanmu. Aku ingin kau segera menolak pernikahan ini. Kalau kau ingin uang, aku bisa mentransfer berapapun."_

_Dan, setelah itu, Sasuke berdiri dan pergi. Ia tak menunggu jawaban dari Naruto. Ia hanya membutuhkan kesendirian saat ini. Sasuke bersyukur, ketika sikap tenangnya masih bertahan didirinya, sebagaimana para Uchiha._

_._

_._

_._

_Waktu begitu cepat berjalan. Namun kini kehidupan Sasuke sangat dianggap buruk. Ia harus satu rumah dengan orang yang di benci. _

_Yah... Mereka satu rumah setelah pernikahan diselenggarakan tiga hari lalu. Disitu Sasuke langsung membenci pemuda asing yang sekarang menjadi pasangan hidup, atau lebih tepatnya pasangan rumah? Sasuke tidak tahu. Itu membuatnya jarang pulang dan memilih tinggal dikantor. Menghabiskan waktu saja Sasuke dikantor. Tiada hari tanpa kantor._

_Namun, suatu hari ayahnya datang menyuruhnya untuk libur. Mengingat Sasuke kerja begitu keras dan tentu menghabiskan waktu dikantor terus-menerus dianggap sang ayah membuat Sasuke bosan._

_Disitu, Sasuke dengan terpaksa tinggal dirumah dengan orang yang dibencinya._

_Seperti saat ini, Ia sedang mengurung diri dikamar, malas untuk melihat pemda pirang itu. Hingga malam menjelang dan tentunya ia menahan untuk tidak keluar hanya sekedar mengambil camilan di kulkas._

_Tok tok tok_

"_Ma-maaf, boleh aku masuk?"_

_Dan, semua kekesalan Sasuke semakin memuncak ketika mendengar suara pemuda yang dihindari, bahkan dianggapnya tidak ada._

_Sasuke hanya diam..._

_Entah apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu, ia tak tahu dan terus berkonsentrasi pada laptop miliknya. Hingga ketukan kembali terdengar, membuat Sasuke berdecak pelan dan dengan berat hati mengangkat tubuhnya lalu berjalan membuka pintu kamarnya._

_Yang pertama kali ditangkap oleh mata tajam miliknya adalah sebuah senyum dipaksakan. Terkesan manis memang, tapi semua itu tak akan mengubah kebenciannya. "Bisakah kau jangan menggangguku. Aku sibuk!"_

_Pemuda didepannya terkesiap. Dengan gugup, tangan mungil itu terangkat, menyodorkan sebuah nampan dengan berisi sepiring makanan dan segelas minuman berwarna merah. Sasuke sangat tau itu minuman apa. "A-aku hanya ingin memberimu ini. Dari ta-tadi pagi kau tidak keluar kamar juga. Aku hanya khawatir kalau kau tidak makan seharian."_

_Sasuke mendengus. "Tidak butuh!" Ia akui penolakan kasarnya itu pastilah menyakiti pemuda didepannya. Tapi, bukankah kesan kedua mereka bertemu ia sudah memberikan respon buruk jika didekatnya, dan ia kira dengan itu dirinya dapat terlepas dari pernikahan ketika pemuda didepannya merasa amat dibenci. Membuat pemuda itu langsung mengajukan penolakan sendiri pada kedua orang tuanya. Namun kenyataannya pemuda itu tetaplah pasangannya saat ini. Sasuke menganggap jika pemuda itu tidak mengatakan penolakannya kepada kedua orang tuanya._

"_Ta – "_

_BLAM!_

_Sasuke langsung menutup pintu kamarnya kasar. Ia langsung berjalan ingin menuju kasurnya. Rasa benci yang membuatnya tidak ingin melihat wajah pemuda itu. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar ketukan kembali._

_Sasuke kesal. Ia berjalan menuju pintunya dan membuka, bersiap-siap akan menyemprot orang didepan pintu kamarnya. "Bi – "_

"_Aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit. Kalau memang kau membenci pernikahan ini silahkan. Kenapa bukan kau yang menolak saja. Dan, kalau memang kau membenciku, silahkan. Tapi aku Cuma tidak ingin kau sakit, terlebih lagi kita serumah dan mau tak mau kau juga sudah jadi pasangan hidupku sekarang."_

_Sasuke terdiam. Pemuda didepannya juga terdiam setelah mengeluarkan unek-uneknya terhadap Sasuke yang sangat keras kepala. Tidak ingin berbicara dan berhadapan muka dengan pemuda didepannya, Sasuke mengambil kasar nampan itu ditangan si pemuda, menuai senyum tulus sipemuda yang pertamakalinya ia lihat. Namun, kembali ia menampik sebuah perasaan aneh yang datang. Ia menutup pintu kamarnya dengan tubuh kekarnya lalu berjalan menuju meja kerjanya sekaligus menaruh nampan berisi makanan dan minuman tersebut._

_._

_._

_._

_Hari menjadi minggu. Minggu menjadi bulan. Tak terasa Sasuke jalani dengan rasa benci yang ditujukan pada pemuda dirumahnya. Ia tak akan pernah sudi untuk sekedar mengakui pemuda itu Istri atau suaminya._

_Namun, hari dimana Sasuke pulang jam delapan malam. Dimana ia mencapai batas tubuhnya yang memaksa untuk sekedar duduk dan terfokus pada pekerjaannya. Sasuke hendak melangkah memasuki rumahnya. Tetapi sebuah suara seorang lelaki dan wanita didalam sana menghentikan langkahnya. Sasuke berdiam didepan pintu yang tertutup dengan warnah putih bersih itu._

"_Hahaha... Begitu? jadi kau akan menikah juga, Hinata-chan?"_

"_I-iya, Naru-kun. Lagipula aku sudah menerima ini kok. Mungkin kita bukan jodoh."_

"_Ya, mungkin kita bukan jodoh."_

_Jelas itu suara pemuda yang dibencinya. Suara itu terdengar begitu lirih._

"_Sudahlah Naru-kun, ka-kau tetaplah mantan kekasih yang tak akan pernah kulupakan. Maaf atas sikapku yang terkesan seperti anak-anak yang tak mengerti posisimu."_

_Sasuke mengernyit ketika mendengar suara lembut wanita didalam rumahnya._

"_Iya, Hinata-chan. Aku tak apa kok. Walau kau membenci diriku, tapi ini memang sudah terjadi. Walaupun aku menyesal, tapi semua sudah berjalan."_

"_Sekali lagi maaf, Naru-kun."_

"_Hahaha... Biasa saja kok. Oh ya, jangan lupa undang ya kalau menikah nanti."_

"_Te-tenang saja, Naru-kun adalah orang pertama yang aku beri undangan."_

"_Ah ya..."_

"_Jangan lupa bawa juga suamimu, Naru-kun."_

"_Eh... Eum..."_

"_Hihihih... Apa karena Uchiha Sasuke-san itu tampan, kau tidak ingin memperkenalkannya pada kami? bahkan kau tak mengundangku."_

"_Maaf..."_

"_Aduh Naru-kun, jangan memasang wajah merasa bersalah begitu dong. Tidak apa kok, walau Kiba-kun sempat kesal sekali padamu."_

"_Yah... Sampaikan maafku padanya."_

"_Pasti, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, malam sudah semakin larut."_

"_Kalau begitu aku antar."_

_Tak lama, suara langkah mendekati pintu. Segera Sasuke bersembunyi di garasi mobilnya yang setengah tertutup dan kebetulan lampu disana dimatikan. Ia bersembunyi sambil tetap melihat Naruto yang ada didepan pintu berbicara sejenak dengan seorang wanita bernama Hinata. Setelah itu, Sasuke dapat melihat Naruto melambai didepan pagar._

_Naruto berbalik dengan wajah sedih, berbeda dengan tingkah cerianya tadi. Sasuke dapat melihat pemuda itu memasuki rumah dengan langkah lemas tak ada gairah sama sekali. Dan, sepertinya saking asyiknya mereka berbicara, hingga tak mengetahui jika dirinya sudah datang. Bahkan Naruto tidak menyadari keberadaan mobilnya._

_Sasuke terdiam, ketika gambaran ekspresi sedih Naruto. Apakah pemuda itu juga tertekan akan pernikahan ini? Apakah pemuda itu juga sebenarnya sama dengan dirinya? – Tidak bisa menolak pernikahan ini karena keputusan mutlak dari orang tua?_

_Dan, rasa bersalah mulai berserang dihatinya._

_._

_._

_._

_Hari ini Sasuke pulang cepat. Yah... setelah pekerjaannya selesai, ia langsung menuju rumahnya. Ia hanya ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sambil menonton TV. Lagipula setelah sering memperhatikan Naruto ketika ia pulang larut malam, ia selalu melihat wajah sedih si pirang. Bahkan suatu ketika ia pulang, menemukan Naruto tertidur di sofa dengan wajah penuh jejak air mata. Sasuke tau jelas apa yang dirasakan pemuda itu hingga menangis._

_Yah... pernikahan yang tak pernah diinginkan._

_Sasuke sangat merasa bersalah. Ia selalu menganggap jika semua ini salah pemuda itu, ia selalu egois. Ia hanya mementingkan perasaannya yang tertekan akan pernikahan ini, tapi ia tidak memikirkan perasaan pemuda yang sudah resmi menjadi pendampingnya._

_Dengan ragu, Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya yang tampak sepi. 'sepertinya dia tidak ada dirumah.'_

_Sasuke lalu berjalan memasuki rumah yang tergolong megah. Rumah bercat putih gading. Memang rumah ini didominasi oleh cat putih. Sebuah rumah pemberian dari orang tuanya dan sekarang rumah ini bukan hanya menjadi rumahnya seorang, melainkan si pemuda pirang yang telah bersamanya._

_Rumah ini juga tak terlalu banyak hiasan dinding. Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama tak menyukai gambar atau lukisan. Mereka lebih senang melihat rumah yang mewah namun sederhana._

_Melewati ruang tamu, Sasuke langsung kembali dan menduduki sofa merah maroon single miliknya. Ia tak mengganti pakaian maupun mandi terlebih dahulu. Entah mengapa ia malah ingin bertemu Naruto. Ia sudah tak sanggup lagi mencampakkan pemuda yang setia walau harus tersakiti._

_Sasuke meletakkan tas kerja miliknya dibawah sofa. Ia lalu duduk santai dengan memegang remot TV, mencari channel yang bagus untuk ditonton._

_._

_Kelopak matanya terbuka, menampakkan mata kelam tak berbintang miliknya. Sasuke, pemuda yang baru saja tanpa sadar tertidur dan kini terbangun dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ia lalu melihat kesekeliling._

_Mata onyixnya lalu melihat kepala kuning yang tertunduk didepan laptop yang menyala. Segera Sasuke mendudukkan tubuhnya, melihat pemuda pirang dibawahnya yang tengah duduk dilantai dengan kedua tangan terlipat dan wajah tertutupi lipatan tangannya. Pemuda itu tak bergerak dan melihat itu, Sasuke yakin jika Naruto sedang tertidur._

_Merasa tak tega, Sasuke mengambil selimut orange dengan motif rubah yang ia yakini milik Naruto. Ia lalu menyelimuti pemuda itu._

_Setelah menyelimuti pemuda didekatnya, Sasuke lalu kembali menyalakan TV. Entah ada apa dengan tubuhnya yang lelah malah ingin melanjutkan menonton menunggu pemuda itu terbangun._

_Sasuke memandang kosong TV didepannya. Matanya menjadi tak focus ketika bola matanya malah selalu melirik pemuda yang tertidur nyenyak itu. Sepertinya ia sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliah dan ketiduran. Sasuke juga yakin beban yang dipikul pemuda itu selama menikah dengannya membuat pemuda itu semakin lelah. Mungkin, Sasuke tak harus membenci pemuda itu. Percuma juga ia selalu membenci jika mereka sudah menjadi pasangan hidup, terlebih lagi tak ada kata perceraian dalam pernikahan ini._

_Sasuke mendesah lelah. Ia mengambil laptop Naruto lalu melihat hasil pekerjaan si pirang yang memang mendekati penyelesaian. Ia lalu membaca materi yang dijadikan skripsi si pirang. Dan, entah apa yang tubuhnya lakukan, tanpa diperintah tangan kekar miliknya menari di atas keyboard laptop milik Naruto._

_._

_Pagi kembali datang. Matahari kembali memperlihatkan wujutnya. Langit mulai berubah warna menjadi biru indah dan awan mulai berjalan dengan berbagai bentuk sebagai penghias._

_Sama halnya dengan pemuda pirang yang baru saja membuka mata, menampilkan pada dunia bahwa ada yang lebih indah ketimbang langit pagi diatas sana. Kelopak mata yang sayu itu mengerjap beberapa kali. Yap! Si pemuda pirang atau sebut saja Uchiha Naruto, kini terbangun dari tidurnya dengan tubuh dibalut selimut hangat._

_Naruto, menyadari sesuatu yang berubah dari posisinya. Ia mengingat-ingat sejenak, hingga akhirnya ia ingat kalau malam tadi ia tidur dengan posisi duduk saat mengerjakan skripsinya. Sekarang ia malah terbangun di atas sofa empuk. Matanya lalu melihat meja yang terdapat laptopnya diatas. Naruto membelalak._

_Segera ia menapakkan kakinya diatas lantai dan duduk disana dengan tangan sibuk menyalakan laptopnya. Setelah menyala, Naruto melihat pekerjaannya di dokumen miliknya. Ia membuka dokumen itu dan memeriksa isinya, hanya takut ada yang terhapus atau berubah. _

_Dan, untuk kedua kalinya dipagi ini, matanya membelalak._

"_Si-siapa yang menyelesaikannya?" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Tangannya kembali menekan tanda panah kebawah dengan mata terfokus pada huruf-huruf yang tersusun rapi. Pikirannya lalu melayang saat ia mengingat-ingat apakah benar dirinya. Namun semua itu sia-sia saat dia ingat betul kalau pekerjaannya memang belum selesai._

_Meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang bingung. Disisi lain, Sasuke yang baru saja berpakaian formal lalu keluar kamar dan turun kelantai bawah rumahnya. Ia berniat menuju ruang tamu, dimana disana terdapat Naruto yang entah sudah terbangun atau belum._

_Sasuke melangkah pelan hingga matanya melihat kepala pirang yang sedang bergerak-gerak entah sedang apa. Dengan perasaan campur aduk, Sasuke berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto. "Kau sudah bangun?" Sasuke sadar jika dalam pertanyaannya tak ada nada bertanya. Suaranya terkesan datar dan dingin. Mungkin karena sebelumnya ia amat membenci Naruto, membuat kebiasaannya tidak mudah untuk diubah secara drastiss itu membuatnya hanya bertanya datar._

_Pemuda di sana terlonjak kaget. "Eh... Sa-sasuke."_

_Sasuke terdiam sejenak, melihat bagaimana ekspresi pemuda itu yang kagetnya terlalu berlebihan. Ia mendengus lalu berjalan mendekati Naruto. Ia mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa. "Semalam kau tertidur. Jadi aku memindahkanmu diatas sofa. Soal skripsi, aku hanya membantu sedikit. Toh pekerjaanmu memang sudah mendekati tahap penyelesaian bukan? Dan satu lagi, terimakasih atas selimutnya semalam." Entah kerasukan apa, Sasuke sendiripun tidak tau. Ia hanya berkata sesuai hatinya saja dan tak menyangka akan berkata begitu panjang._

_Tak beda dengan Sasuke, Naruto terlonjak kaget melihat perubahan sikap Sasuke terhadapnya. Dengan gerakan kaku, ia menunduk. "Te-terimakasih."_

_Sasuke mengangguk. Ia lalu beranjak dari sofa, ingin meninggalkan Naruto._

"_Ka-kau ingin kekantor?"_

_Suara Naruto terdengar oleh Sasuke. Ia berhenti lalu berbalik, "kau sudah tau, mengapa harus bertanya? Dobe."_

_Terlonjak kaget, Naruto langsung menghujam tatapan tajam pada Sasuke. Baru saja pemuda itu bersikap baik padanya, tapi sekarang pemuda itu malah mengatainya 'Dobe'? "Apa maksudmu, Teme?"_

_Sasuke mengernyit. 'Teme?' batinnya bertanya. Ia melihat ekspresi kesal Naruto yang tampak lucu dimatanya. Sasuke menyeringai. "Hn, Dobe!"_

_Kembali Naruto menatap Sasuke tajam. Namun, kini untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat sisi lain dari Naruto. Dimana sisi itu tak pernah ia lihat dari pemuda ini. Selama ini, ia hanya melihat ekspresi tegang, dan senyum terpaksa. Sasuke tak menyangka jika pemuda itu memiliki berbagai ekspresi yang mampu membuat perasaan aneh yang berusaha ia tampik datang kembali. Ya, pemuda didepannya kesal dengan menggembungkan pipi chubby – nya._

_Sasuke membuang muka, menahan rona merah yang samar diwajahnya._

"_Teme! Padahal aku bertanya seperti itu hanya untuk basa-basi. Aku hanya ingin menawarkan sarapan bersama. Semenjak kita eum... Yah yang jelas kita tidak pernah sarapan bersama kan."_

_Sasuke tertegun. Dulu, dirinya tak ingin menganggap Naruto sebagai 'istri' – nya. Kini, saat ia mendengar bahwa Naruto bahkan tak ingin menyebut mereka menikah saja, perasaan kecewa langsung merasukinya. Ada apa dengan dirinya?_

_Sasuke kembali menampik rasa kecewa itu. Ia berbalik dan untuk pertama kalinya memperlihatkan senyum yang tanpa ia sadari ia berikan pada Naruto. Senyum tulus dan hangat._

_Sasuke melihat jam. Ia lalu memandang Naruto yang sekarang sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Apa salahnya menerima ajakan dari orang yang sudah menjadi pasanganmu? Lagipula, rasa benci itu entah mengapa hilang sudah. "Baiklah. Kau yang masak."_

_Pemuda pirang didepannya menampakkan wajah cerah yang terkesan imut. "Yos! Tentu saja, kau tunggulah disini. Aku kedapur dulu~~"_

_Dan, semenjak saat itu, mereka menjadi semakin akrab dan perasaan Sasuke mulai berubah. Namun ia sadar, perasaan itu telah merasukinya sejak lama. Ia hanya baru menerima perasaan itu sekarang. Dimana, dirinya sudah sering hidup berdampingan dengan Naruto. Kehidupan yang hangat yang selama ini di idam-idamkannya setelah sang Kaa-sannya meninggal._

_Sasuke semakin yakin kalau perasaan yang dinamakan cinta itu sedang dialaminya pada Naruto. Ya, saat dimana ia termakan cemburu._

_Sasuke baru saja pulang. Ia yang melihat rumah tampak kosong langsung menutup dan menguncinya. Lagipula Naruto memiliki kunci rumah cadangan. Sasuke langsung menuju kamar, ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Sasukepun mandi lalu mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian santai. Ia lalu menuju kasur king sizenya. Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya, dan menutup mata bersiap untuk rehat sambil menunggu Naruto datang._

_Dan, ketika ia membuka mata, ia mendengar suara gaduh dilantai bawah. Suara tawa seorang laki-laki dengan lelaki lain. Sasuke yang merasa terusik sekaligus penasaran segera bangkit dan berniat menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah. Namun, baru beberapa langkah menuruni tangga, Sasuke sudah dengan jelas mendengar suara seseorang namun bukan Naruto._

"_Apapun sayang. Oh ya, kapan kau akan berkunjung kerumah baruku, Naru-sayang?"_

_Wajah Sasuke langsung mengeras saat mendengar kata 'sayang' yang jelas-jelas ditujukan pada Naruto, 'istri' – nya. Sasuke mengintip dari balik tembok. Ia melihat seorang lelaki yang membelakanginya dengan Naruto yang juga membelakanginya._

"_Ehehehe... Nanti deh, lagipula aku sedang sibuk dengan perusahaan ayah. Tapi, nanti pasti aku akan datang dear."_

"_Hoam... Baiklah. Kami akan menunggu kedatanganmu, Naru-sayang."_

"_Haha... baiklah... Umm... jadi, kau tidak ingin duduk dulu?"_

"_Tidak usah, aku hanya ingin memastikan kau sampai dengan selamat didalam rumah. Lagipula aku hanya tidak ingin kau ketahuan suamimu berduaan denganku yang merupakan selingkuhanmu/"_

"_Shikamaruuu!"_

"_Haha... Yasudah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."_

_Dan, mata Sasuke membelalak ketika melihat Naruto – NYA dicium oleh pemuda lain. Sasuke menggeram marah. Namun, ia menunggu, menunggu pemuda rusa itu pergi._

_Sasuke melihat Naruto yang menggembungkan pipinya. "Shikamaru!" Namun orang yang ingin Naruto jangkau malah berlari dengan kencangnya menuju luar rumah. Naruto hanya mendesah dan menggerutu pelan. Si pirang kemudian menutup pintu dan berbalik._

_Matanya membelalak._

"_Sa-sasuke?"_

_._

_._

_._

_**To Be Continue/Discontinue/Delete?**_

_._

_._

_._

Halooo... Minna-sama... Apa kabarnya dimalam minggu kalo di tempat Kiri udah larut dan baru pulang dari uhum-uhum you know that I mean. Hehehe... Selamat berbahagia bagi yang memiliki pasangan dan selama menjomblo bagi yang masih mencari ato yang belum bisa move on, kayak Kiri.

Maaf Fictnya Kiri Cut dulu, soalnya Kiri lagi capek ngetik (#Ditabok XD). Tapi selain itu kayaknya emang pas banget kalo di cut disini. Hahaha... Semoga fict ini dapat berkenan dihati minna-sama. Maf kalo fict ini masih banyak kekurangan yah.

Akhir kata:

Salam: Nauchi Kirika

Selesai membaca? Selanjutnya silahkan review...


	2. Chapter 2

"_Haha... baiklah... Umm... jadi, kau tidak ingin duduk dulu?"_

"_Tidak usah, aku hanya ingin memastikan kau sampai dengan selamat didalam rumah. Lagipula aku hanya tidak ingin kau ketahuan suamimu berduaan denganku yang merupakan selingkuhanmu"_

"_Shikamaruuu!"_

"_Haha... Yasudah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."_

_Dan, mata Sasuke membelalak ketika melihat Naruto – NYA dicium oleh pemuda lain. Sasuke menggeram marah. Namun, ia menunggu, menunggu pemuda rusa itu pergi._

_Sasuke melihat Naruto yang menggembungkan pipinya. "Shikamaru!" Namun orang yang ingin Naruto jangkau malah berlari dengan kencangnya menuju luar rumah. Naruto hanya mendesah dan menggerutu pelan. Si pirang kemudian menutup pintu dan berbalik._

_Matanya membelalak._

"_Sa-sasuke?"_

**Disclaimer: Naruto Milik Masashi Sensei**

**Pairing: Sasu****ke x ****Naru****to**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort, Drama, and family**

**Warning: Typo, Yaoi, Humu, BL, Alur kecepatan dan lain-lain**

**.**

**.**

_**Kirika hanya Author yang berusaha ikut andil dalam meramaikan fandom SasuNaru**_. _**Mohon kerja samanya untuk senantiasa me-review ketika telah membaca.**_

**.**

**The Best Of My Life: By Nauchi Kirika**

**.**

**.**

_Cetak miring: _flash back (Jadi Kiri tidak memberikan peringatan yah)

**Happy Reading All^^**

.

.

_Diam membisu dengan rahang mengeras, tangan terkepal, dan sorot mata begitu tajam memandang arah depan, tempat Naruto berdiri kaku dengan mata membola, shock. Pemuda pirang didepannya salah tingkah dan ketakutan saat mata elang Sasuke menusuk dirinya. Namun, ia tidak ingin Sasuke marah karena mendengar perkataan Shikamaru. Tanpa menjelaskan pun Naruto sudah tahu mengapa Sasuke menatap tajam dirinya. Sungguh, keadaan ini harus ia jelaskan sebelum hubungannya dengan Sasuke yang mulai membaik menjadi buruk kembali._

_Naruto menarik dan membuang napas perlahan. Detak jantungnya yang tak karuan karena takut tak bisa ia elak lagi saat tatapan itu kian menusuk dirinya. "I-ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Sasuke."_

_Sasuke diam. Ia melangkah perlahan dengan wajah murka dan ada raut kekecewaan disana. Ia berjalan dengan langkah pasti ditengah ketakutan yang dihadapi Naruto dengan pemuda itu berjalan mundur. Melihat bagaimana wajah datar dan dingin itu berhadapan dengannya disertai tatapan seakan ingin mencekik lawannya, namun masih terdapat suatu keraguan. Hal itu kian membuat Naruto takut dan ketakutan itu bertambah saat punggungnya membentur pintu. Ia sudah tak bisa kemana-mana lagi!_

_Tap!_

_Tepat selangkah didepan Naruto, Sasuke berhenti. Takut melihat dan takut akan terkena pukulan, Naruto yang sebenarnya sudah pasrah saat bibir tak bisa terbuka, lidah tak bisa bergerak hanya untuk menjelaskan pun menutup matanya begitu erat, Ia sudah siap jika Sasuke akan memukulnya meski sebenarnya ini bukan kesalahan dirinya._

_Sasuke semakin mengepal tangannya. Kemarahan yang menguasainya membuat ia segera ingin memusnahkan orang didepannya. Mengapa saat ia sudah menerima perasaan ini, justru harus tersakiti dengan pendengaran serta pengelihatannya tadi? Mengapa saat ia sudah menganggap bahwa Naruto orang yang baik kini semua itu salah besar. Apakah pemuda di depannya ini tak peka terhadap perilakunya yang memang sudah menerimanya sebagai pasangan hidup._

_Mata kelam yang diselimuti kilat amarah itu benar-benar ia arahkan kepada pemuda pirang didepannya. Tangannya yang terkepal pun mulai terangkat dan akan mengayunkannya tepat mengenai pipi si pemuda kalau saja bukan karena sebuah perasaan. Ya, perasaan yang dinamakan cinta, membuat tangan itu terhenti ketika hampir menyentuh permukaan pipi si pemuda. Sasuke meringis saat mengetahui rasa cintanya sudah mengalahkan rasa bencinya. Ia menurunkan tangannya lalu berbalik pergi. Dalam hati, ia menertawakan dirinya saat dengan jelas ia disakiti, tetapi ia malah tak bisa balas menyakiti, saat ia merasa amarah di ubun-ubun hanya mampu ia tahan ketika orang penyebab dari kemarahannya adalah orang yang ia cintai._

"_Damn!"_

_Sasuke melangkah, meninggalkan Naruto yang sudah membuka mata, memandang punggungnya yang kian menjauh dengan wajah sendu ketika pemuda itu ingin mengejar, namun ia malah terduduk lemas dilantai dengan uraian air mata. Bukan, bukan ia takut untuk berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Ia, hanya merasa sebuah perasaan yang mulai ia mengerti pada pemuda itu, pemuda yang juga mulai diterimanya. Ia tahu akan hal itu. Bukan tanpa alasan Sasuke marah padanya karena Shikamaru. Dan, Naruto amat merasa bersalah dan dengan tekat yang kuat, ia akan menjelaskan semuanya dan menyudahi keslah fahaman ini._

_._

_._

_._

_Wajah itu begitu kacaw, tatapan itu kian menajam dari biasanya, sikap tenang itu hilang seketika, bahkan yang selalu terlihat keren dengan style rapih berkarisma, kini terlihat begitu berantakan. Jas yang sudah koyak, dasi yang entah kemana serta rambut unik itu menghilag._

_Uchiha Sasuke..._

_Pemuda idaman wanita yang sekarang telah resmi menjadi suami dari Namikaze Naruto, anak dari rekan ayahnya itu sekarang begitu depresi akibat seorang pria? Benar-benar hal yang sangat langka. Bahkan yang bersangkutan pun menertawakan dirinya._

_Cinta membuatnya lemah..._

_Anggap saja memang begitu. Bukti bahwa ia begitu terlihat rapuh._

_Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar di sofa empuk yang ada diruangannya. Ya, setelah kejadian itu, ia langsung pergi dari rumahnya sendiri dan menuju ke kantor di tengah malam. Bahkan ia sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal. Beruntunglah ruangannya memang terdapat kamar tidur pribadinya._

_Tatapan tajam itu seketika berubah menjadi kosong dan tak berselang lama tatapan itu menyendu. Ia baru kali ini merasakan sakit luar biasa. Ternyata sakit batin itu lebih menyakitkan dibandingnkan dengan fisik. Ia yang baru kali ini merasakan cinta plus dikhianati pula menjadi tahu, betapa menderitanya jika menghadapi cinta, persis seperti apa yang asisten pribadinya ceritakan ketika mereka sedang makan siang sehabis rapat. Ketika itu asistennya bercerita mengenai pacarnya yang mulai tak memerdulikannya dan ternyata pacarnya telah bermain dibelakangnya. Walau saat itu Sasuke tak ambil pusing dan cuek saja, namun indra pendengarnya yang berfungsi normal mau tak mau mendengarkan curhatan itu._

_Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sekarang ia bingung harus berbuat apa saat orang yang ia cintai menghianatinya. Seharusnya ia memukul Naruto saat itu, seharusnya ia langsung memaki Naruto saat itu, seharusnya ia mengusir Naruto saat itu. Tapi, pada kenyataannya ia tidak melakukan itu. Mulutnya tertutup saat itu, dan membiarkan matanya yang menyerang Naruto. Tapi apakah itu cukup? Tentu tidak. Saat hati mulai bicara akan bagaimana sakitnya, hingga Sasuke harus tersengal beberapa kali kala tak bisa melampiaskan kemarahannya._

"_Sial!"_

_Sasuke menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangan, dan tangan yang lain memegang dada sebelah kirinya, meremas bagian bajunya kuat serta gigi bergemelutup. 'Ternyata sakitnya itu begini.' Sasuke begitu merasa miris akan dirinya sendiri saat ia merasa ini mulai membuatnya susah untuk berpikir jernih._

_Drrrrtttt Drrrrttt_

_Terdiam sejenak, Sasuke dalam keadaan kurang baik mengambil ponselnya saat merasa ada yang memanggil. Ia melihat sebuah nomor baru sedang memanggil. Entah ada apa dengan tangannya, tanpa diperintah langsung menerima panggilan itu._

"_Sasuke, maafkan aku. Tadi itu memang bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku dan Shikamaru hanya teman dan dia memang senang ber – "_

_BRUK_

_BRAK!_

_Emosinya makin meluap ketika suara itu menyapa pendengarannya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali ponsel ber-juta miliknya ia lempar begitu kuat, membentur tembok hingga jatuh kelantai dengan keras dan membuat ponsel miliknya menjadi berpisah-pisah. Kilat amarah dimatanya membuatnya menjadi gila mendadak saat menenangkan dirinya pun tak bisa dan semua yang ia lakukan hanya berdasarkan emosi._

_Sasuke tersengal bagai orang yang selesi berlari maratonan. Ia yang tak kuasa menahan emosi hanya memandang ponselnya yang sudah terbagi beberapa bagian dengan sengit. Menganggap jika ponsel itu adalah orang yang ingin ia lenyakpan dalam hitungan detik. Ia beberapa saat seperti itu, hingga napasnya mulai teratur, mulai bisa mengontrol emosinya._

_Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya diatas sofa merah maroon miliknya dengan mata langsung terpejam. "Apa aku sebegitu mencintainya?" gumaman itu ia layangkan pada dirinya sendiri, disusul oleh senyum mengejek yang ia tujukan untuk dirinya pula. Sungguh, kini dirinya benar-benar menyedihkan hanya karena seorang pria._

_._

_._

_._

_Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya. Ia mengunci dan berjalan menuju pintu ruamh. Ia mengambil kunci cadangan, namun saat ingin membuka, pintu itu sudah terlebih dahulu terbuka disusul dengan kemunculan seorang pemuda yang amat ia err... entahlah, menyambutnya. "Sa – " Namun bagaimanapun pemuda itu ingin menariknya untuk sekedar berbicara, ia sudah tak akan pernah sudi. Cukup sekali ia merasakan sakit dan mendadak menjadi orang seterngah setress. Ia tidak akan mau lagi merasakannya._

_Setelah dua minggu berlalu, baru sekarang ia bisa pulang. Sasuke terus berada dikantor untuk kembali mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai direktur. Walau kadang bayangan pahit itu selalu hinggap dan membuatnya kadang menjadi tak fokus, Sasuke terus berusaha melupakan semua kejadian yang ia alami bersama Naruto saat mereka akrab. Menghindari dan kembali membenci pemuda itu adalah hal yang sekarang ia lakukan._

_Sasuke hanya melangkah tak acuh pada seseorang yang sudah membukakannya pintu. Seakan tak menganggap orang itu, ia berjalan memasuki rumah dengan langkah tenang. Sedang Naruto yang masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu hanya dapat menatap sedih arah depan rumahnya. Ia bingung harus bagaimana sekarang. Bagaimana ingin menyelesaikan masalahnya jika orang yang bersangkutan menjauhinya, bahka sekarang orang itu menganggapnya tak ada._

_Benar-benar hubungan mereka berdua lebih buruk lagi sekarang._

_Dengan wajah sedih, Naruto menutup pintu kemudian berjalan menuju dapur. Mungkin ini memang berat ia jalani, namun ia tidak boleh menyerah untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Maka, Naruto pun berinisiatif untuk membuat makan malam._

_Dengan menyemangati dirinya sendiri, Naruto membuka kulkas, mengambil bahan-bahan yang akan ia gunakan untuk membuat sup serta beberapa tomat yang ia baru tahu belakangan ini merupakan kesukaan Sasuke._

_._

_._

_._

_Semua sudah selesai ia masak serta sudah tersaji. Naruto lalu menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamar Sasuke. Dengan ragu, ia mengetuk pintu kamar sang raven, berharap Sasuke membukanya hingga Naruto benar-benar mencegat untuk menjelaskan yang sebenarnya._

_Tok tok tok..._

_Dengan sabar, Naruto terus menunggu. Ia tetap menunggu pintu terbuka walau harus dibarengi dengan makian atau tatapan menusuk Sasuke yang akan ia dapat._

_10 menit..._

_15 menit..._

_30 menit..._

_Mendesah berat, Naruto terus mengetuk walau ia yakin jika masakan yang sudah tersedia mendingin. Namun, kesabaran yang ia miliki memang hanya sedikit, dan sekarang kesabaran itu sudah habis. Seumur hidupnya, Naruto tidak pernah seperti ini, dan demi memperbaiki hubungan mereka, Naruto melakukannya._

_Tapi... sunggu ia tak kuat lagi berdiri dan menunggu, dengan wajah kecewa, Naruto berhenti mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke. "Baiklah, kalau memang kau tidak ingin aku ada di meja makan, aku akan menyimpan di kulkas jika kau ingin makan malam." Dan, Naruto pun pergi menjauhi kamar Sasuke. Meninggalkan sang pemilik kamar yang hanya diam terduduk di kasur king sizenya dengan penuh keraguan._

_Keraguan akan kembali tersakiti oleh orang yang sama._

_._

_._

_._

_Sudah enam bulan berlalu dan jika dihitung, mereka sudah memasuki satu setengah tahun menjadi pasangan hidup, namun hanya beberapa bulan saja mereka akrab, selanjutnya mereka kembali seperti kehidupan awal mereka menjadi suami-suami._

_Semua hal yang Naruto lakukan berujung sia-sia. Sasuke sangat jarang ada dirumah, bahkan kalau ada, Sasuke hanya semalam tinggal, selanjutnya kembali ke kantor. Pernah juga Naruto datang kekantor sang raven, namun ia malah berakhir terhusir dengan begitu tak terhormat. Naruto tak pernah menceritakan soal ketidak harmonisan mereka pada kedua orang tuanya maupun orang tua Sasuke._

_Sedangkan Sasuke, mulai kembali keaktivitas semula, hidup dengan mengurusi perusahaan dan jauh dari lingkup sosial. Kehidupan yang sudah mendarah daging baginya itu membuatnya semakin melupakan masalahnya dulu dengan Naruto. Kini Sasuke bahkan tak pernah menganggap Naruto ada. Ia seperti hidup saat masih sendiri dulu. Namun, sekalipun Sasuke tak pernah menganggap Naruto ada tapi rasa cinta itu tak bisa hilang. Entah apa yang harus dilakukan Sasuke agar perasaan itu pun turut pergi darinya._

_._

_._

_._

_Mereka berdua terdiam dengan mata saling memandang. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka terduduk di salah satu bangku cafe. Melihat keadaan orang yang ia sukai dalam keadaan sedih yang ternyata berkepanjangan itu. Rasa bersalah juga menimpanya saat ini ketika hubungan orang yang pernah amat ia cintai kini sedang buruk dengan suaminya sendiri. Rasa menyesal pula ia rasakan ketika ia tak berkunjung sesekali menengok si pirang terkasihnya. Ia tak tahu kalau percakapan yang sebenarnya setengah serius-bercanda itu terdengar._

_Entah berapa kali pula ia menghela nafas hari ini. Padahal, baru saja ia sampai di kota kelahirannya, berharap bisa menemui orang yang kini menjadi sahabatnya dengan wajah senang dan tentunya melihat senyum hangat yang dulu selalu ia dapatkan. Namun kenyataan yang ia dapatkan adalah kabar buruk serta wajah sahabatnya yang tersakiti ia dapat._

"_Jadi, aku harus bagaimana Shika? Membina rumah tangga seperti ini sangat menyakitkan. Aku selalu mengalah padanya dengan berusaha menjelaskan yang sebenarnya, tapi ia menghiraukanku sama sekali."_

_Orang yang di panggil 'Shika' tersebut kembali menghela napas panjang. Tangannya yang sedari tadi menggenggam gelas jusnya kini beralih memijit keningnya sendiri. Sungguh ia tak mampu memandang mata sapphire yang selalu bersinar itu kini meredup, membuatnya beberapa kali mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain._

"_Pa-padahal... Aku su-sudah mulai menerimanya."_

_Naruto menunduk dalam. Memikirkan hubungannya dengan Sasuke membuatnya sering sakit kepala. Sekarang perasaan yang tumbuh malah semakin besar terhadap suaminya sendiri. Perasaan yang entah kapan akan terbalaskan._

"_Baiklah..."_

_Mendengar apa yang diucapkan sang sahabat, Naruto langsung memandang Shikamaru penuh harap. Berharap pemuda nanas itu mau melakukan sesuatu untuknya. Lagipula kesalahpahaman ini juga merupakan ulah Shikamaru yang memang dulu sering menciumnya secara tiba-tiba saat sedang hanya ada mereka berdua. Naruto tahu jika pemuda itu menyukainya semenjak ia belum berpacaran dengan Hinata, tapi karena dulu ia straight dan dalam masa pendekatan dengan Hinata, membuat Naruto menganggap biasa perlakuan Shikamaru, asal jangan mencium lebih dari pipi atau kening saja._

"_Aku akan menemuinya besok."_

_Tatapan yang tadinya sedih itu kini kembali bercahaya dangan binar-binar senang. Shikamaru tersenyum tipis. Mungkin ini pelajaran untuknya agar berhenti melakukan hal 'biasa'nya pada Naruto ketika mereka hanya berdua. Shikamaru harus membuat Naruto meraih kebahagiannya._

"_Terimakasih, Shika!"_

_._

_._

_._

_Tok tok tok_

"_Masuk."_

_Mendengar suara yang membolehkannya masuk, sang asisten pribadi Sasuke membuka pintu dan menutupnya kembali. Melangkah mendekati meja kerja Sasuke, Suigetsu meletakkan beberapa berkas yang ia bawa di atas meja Sasuke. "Klien sudah menunggu diruang rapat, Sasuke-sama," tutur Suigetsu sopan. _

_Sasuke yang semula begitu fokus pada pekerjaannya langsung mengangkat kepalanya menghadap sang asisten. "Bukankah rapat baru dimulai setengah jam lagi?" Sasuke bertanya bingung._

_Suigetsu mengangguk singkat. "Dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Maka dari itu saya sekalian disuruh untuk menemuinya."_

_Sasuke terdiam bingung. Satu alisnya terangkat saat klien barunya ingin membicarakan sesuatu. "Dia bilang ingin berbicara empat mata dengan anda, Sasuke-sama," ucap Suigetsu menjelaskan. Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya tanpa membuang waktu dan mengatakan apapun langsung meninggalkan ruangannya._

_Sepanjang ia berjalan, banyak yang memandang sang raven dengan kagum. Kagum akan ketampanan serta kepintarannya hingga diberikan kepercayaan dalam mengelola perusahaan diusia yang masih tergolong muda. Apalagi kaum wanita yang begitu berharap bisa hidup bersama sang raven. Betapa harapan yang terlalu tinggi untuk mereka._

_Melihat pintu ruang rapat yang tak tertutup, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan pandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah seseorang yang sangat familiar untuknya. Orang yang sudah membuat hubungannya dengan Naruto memburuk. Tapi dengan wajah profesional, Sasuke melangkah dan duduk tepat didepan pemuda yang merupakan kliennya itu._

"_Ah... selamat siang, Uchiha-san..." Sapa Shikamaru dengan ramah yang hanya dibalas anggukan sekali oleh Sasuke._

_Keadaan menjadi hening saat Sasuke tak bertanya apapun padanya, membuat Shikamaru sedikit jengkel juga. "Hah... sepertinya aku harus menjelaskannya langsung padamu, Uchiha-san." Shikamaru memandang Sasuke sejenak, melihat ekspresi sang Uchiha yang tak ada perubahan, tetap datar. "Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf soal karena diriku hubungan membaik kalian harus hancur hingga enam bulan lamanya..."_

"_Aku bukan memihak Naruto disini, tapi aku hanya ingin meluruskan kalau aku dan Naruto hanya sebatas teman. Aku mengatakan kalau aku merupakan selingkuhannya hanya sebatas bercanda dan soal ciuman, aku hanya mencium dalam artian perpisahan. Tidak lebih."_

_Sasuke tetap diam..._

_Shikamaru mendecakkan lidahnya saat melihat kediaman Sasuke. Entah ia ingin mengatakan apa lagi saat pemuda didepannya tak merespon apapun. Padahal ia sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Memutar otaknya untuk berpikir, Shikamaru memperbaiki duduknya yang menurutnya tak nyaman. Ia mengambil segelas kopi yang ia pesan sebelum Sasuke datang untuk menyesapnya sedikit lalu kembali fokus pada sang Uchiha yang bagaikan patung. "Dulu, aku menyukai Naruto. Aku berusaha mendekatinya, tapi ia malah menganggap itu biasa hingga ia dan Hinata, salah satu temanku berpacaran dengannya. Aku tak bisa mendapatkannya selama bertahun-tahun mendekatinya, menunjukan rasa cintaku dengan berbagai perhatianku untuknya. Bahkan sampai Naruto menceritakan kalau ia dijodohkan dengan salah satu anak Uchiha, hingga ia harus memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Hinata yang sudah berjalan 2 tahun."_

_Sasuke masih diam namun kini mulai fokus mendengarkan cerita Shikamaru._

"_Bahkan lagi, hingga hati orang yang aku cintai itu berpindah dari Hinata ke sang Uchiha yang kini masih menjadi pasangan hidupnya."_

_Dan, berakhirlah cerita singkat Shikamaru. Ia yang malas untuk berbicara panjang lebar kini harus dituntut untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tapi ia tak menyesal akan hal itu, karena perkataannya yang terakhir mampu membuat Uchiha didepannya membelalak tak percaya._

_Shikamaru tersenyum saat melihat sesuatu dari pancaran mata onyx didepannya. "Aku harap setelah ini kalian dapat kembali akrab dan menjadi pasangan hidup yang sebenarnya. Bicaralah pada Naruto, sebelum kau menyesal, Sasuke..." beranjak dari duduknya, Shikamaru menunduk hormat lalu berbalik tanpa sepatah katapun. Ia ingin keluar sebentar, membiarkan Sasuke untuk sendiri._

_Blam_

_Shikamaru menutup pintu ruangan rapat tersebut lalu menjauhi ruangan itu sambil merogoh handhphone-nya, lalu mengetik sebuah pesan pada seseorang dengan seulas senyum tipis diwajahnya. Yah, walaupun hatinya harus tersakiti akan cinta tak terbalas, setidaknya Shikamaru akan membiarkan Naruto bahagia, karena inilah caranya mencintai pemuda itu. Shikamaru berjalan dengan langkah santai hingga – _

_BRUK!_

"_Akh..."_

_Shikamaru menaikkan satu alisnya saat orang menabraknya, justru orang itu yang terjatuh, sedangkan dirinya masih berdiri. Menundukkan kepalanya, Shikamaru dapat melihat seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil sedang terduduk kesakitan. Merasa kasihan, akhirnya ia mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud untuk membantu pemuda asing itu berdiri._

_Pemuda yang meringis kesakitan pada bokongnya mengadahkan wajahnya melihat siapa yang telah ia tabrak karena keterburuannya. "Eh?" Pemuda itu sedikit kaget saat sebuah tangan terulur padanya. Dengan ragu, pemuda itu menyambut uluran tangan dari orang yang ia tabrak. "Terimakasih... dan maaf." Pemuda itu membungkuk beberapa kali, membuat Shikamaru menautkan alisnya melihat tingkah aneh pemuda didepannya. "Maaf sudah menabrakmu. Maaf sekali lagi."_

_Mendesah pelan, Shikamaru memegang bahu pemuda yang membungkuk dengan kata maaf berulang kali itu. Pemuda itu terdiam dengan wajah menunduk. "Sudah, aku tidak apa-apa."_

_Mendengar perkataan Shikamaru yang tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya, pemuda itu sedikit bernafas lega lalu memandang Shikamaru dengan senyum kikuk. "O-oh oke. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, dan permisi."_

_Pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru setelah kembali membungkuk sekali. Dan, entah apa yang dilakukan pemuda tadi, ia sedikit membuat Shikamaru berdebar serta senyum yang secara tak sadar bertengger diwajahnya hingga pemuda dengan tato segitiga merah terbalik itu menjauh._

_._

_._

_._

_Suara deru mesin yang terdengar halus itu terdengar disebuah rumah yang kini sudah tampak gelap. Jam yang menunjukkan waktu tengah malam itu membuktikan bahwa sang pemilik rumah telah tertidur. Suara mesin halus dari sebuah mobil itu berhenti terdengar saat berselang beberapa saat seseorang keluar dari mobil tersebut. Seseorang yang juga merupakan salah satu penghuni rumah._

_Setelah mengunci mobilnya, sang pemulik rumah berjalan pelan dengan sebuah kunci di tangannya. Ia lalu membuka pintu setelah membuka kuncinya. Sasuke kembali menutup pintu dengan tak lupa menguncinya kembali lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya. Namun, melihat seseorang tertidur di sofa membuat langkahnya terhenti. Sasuke mengingat hari apa sekarang dan yah... Seseorang yang tertidur tersebut sepertinya sudah hapal benar kapan ia akan pulang hingga sosok itu menunggunya sampai tertidur di sofa._

_Sebelumnya, orang yang sama juga selalu menunggunya hingga pulang tapi tak pernah sekalipun ia hiraukan, dan hari ini akan ia hiraukan ketika sebuah kenyataan membuatnya ingin segera pulang ditengah kesibukannya bahkan kerjaannyapun masih menumpuk._

_Berjalan pelan, Sasuke mendekati sang pemuda pirang. Ia melihat wajah damai itu tertidur namun ia juga harus meringis saat tampak jelas jejak air mata diwajah itu. Sungguh, ia sudah terlalu keterlaluan menghiraukan pemuda yang mulai mencintainya itu sampai enam bulan lamanya. Kenyataan bahwa selama mereka berumah tangga, pemuda itu selalu terbebani karenanya. Bukan hanya dirinya yang sakit akan hubungan mereka ini, tapi pemuda itu lebih menderita sakit berkepanjangan disaat dirinya menganggap tak ada pemuda itu. _

_Kembali Sasuke merasakan hal yang sama saat ia kembali menyesali perbuatannya. Seharusnya ia mendengarkan Naruto menjelaskan yang sebenarnya, bukan menghindari si pirang hingga pemuda yang tertidur ini menderita kepedihan dalam hubungan mereka. Sungguh Sasuke tak tahu bagaimana sedih, sakit dan pedihkan perasaan pemuda yang diam-diam tak bisa ia hilangkan perasaan cinta itu._

_Kenyataan lain yang ia ketahui adalah... Naruto yang sudah banyak berkorban untuknya. Mengorbankan hubungannya dengan orang lain, mengorbankan perasaan, mengorbankan statusnya serta mengorbankan segala perhatian yang tak pernah ia anggap._

_Sasuke membungkuk untuk melihat wajah tidur Naruto lebih dekat. Tangannya yang terdiam kini mengangkatnya dan meletakkannya di wajah manis si pemuda begitu pelan dan hati-hati. Ia menghapus jejak air mata disana dengan telapak tangannya. Setelah itu, Sasuke menyibak poni si pirang dan untuk pertama kalinya mereka bersentuhan selain di tangan adalah, Sasuke mencium kening Naruto begitu lembut dan lama. "Maafkan aku..."_

_Menyudahi ciumannya dikening, Sasuke kembali berdiri tegak, membalik badannya untuk kembali melangkah menuju kamar Naruto, mengambil selimut karena Sasuke tidak ingin menganggu tidur Naruto yang nyenyak itu. Ia kembali menuju tempat Naruto tidur, menyelimuti si pirang dan dirinya yang duduk di sofa lain dengan remote di tangannya._

_._

_._

_._

_Membuka mata pelan, Naruto mengumpulkan nyawanya sejenak. Ia lalu mendudukkan dirinya dan menggosok matanya saat pandangannya sedikit mengabur. Naruto mendesah malas saat ia akan kembali menjalani rutinitasnya seperti biasa. 'Pasti Sasuke sedang ada dikamarnya,' batin Naruto lalu menurunkan kakinya dengan menyibak selimut yang ia pakai. _

"_Eh? Perasaan aku tidak memakai selimut tadi malam," gumam Naruto. "Siapa ya – Sasuke?"_

_Naruto membelalak saat melihat Sasuke tertidur di sofa yang berbeda dengan tanpa selimut. Naruto terdiam sejenak. Matanya langsung menatap Sasuke dengan selimut yang ia pakai secara bergantian, hingga senyum senang bertengger diwajahnya. Sapphire-nya memandang Sasuke penuh harapan. "Mungkinkah..." Naruto meremas selimutnya. Ia memandang begitu lekat Sasuke yang sedang tertidur, memastikan jika ini bukan mimpinya. Naruto mencubit pipinya. "Uh!" ringisnya lalu tersenyum lebar. 'Ini bukan mimpi!'_

_Melepas selimut yang membungkusnya, Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya, menuju tempat Sasuke tidur. Ia menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke perlahan. "Aku tidak tahu apakah kau akan mempercayai perkataan Shikamaru. Tapi, aku memang sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Dan, bolehkah aku berharap saat hubungan kita membaik?"_

_Setelah selesai menyelimuti Sasuke, Naruto mulai melangkah sebelum sebuah tangan dingin membuatnya berhenti. Naruto membelalak._

"_Naruto..."_

_Genggaman di tangannya kian erat, membuat Naruto semakin enggan untuk berbalik. Ia menunduk dengan sangat malu, pasti Sasuke mendengar apa yang ia utarakan tadi._

_Tarik!_

_Kembali Naruto harus dilanda keterkejutan saat ia hampir benar-benar menindih sang raven. Untunglah pada tangannya yang tak digenggam untuk memegang sofa di sampingnya. "Aku... juga mencintaimu." Dan, tetesan bening tak mampu ia tahan saat mendengar apa yang Sasuke katakan. Bahkan hatinya masih sedikit meragu mengenai apa yang ia dengar._

_Cepat-cepat Naruto melepaskan tangannya dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sasuke. Ia memejamkan matanya dengan terus memikirkan perkataan Sasuke. _

_Sasuke menyibak selimutnya. Sebenarnya tadi ia sudah terbangun, namun mendengar pekikan Naruto, dengan segera ia menutup mata. Hal yang ia dapatkan justru pengakuan Naruto secara langsung. "Dan... aku minta maaf."_

_Membuka matanya, Naruto memandang Sasuke yang kini telah berada didepannya. Matanya yang sembab masih menatap tak percaya pada onyx Sasuke. "Aku marah padamu, karena aku cemburu. Dan, aku yang baru merasakan cinta, sangat kecewa, marah dan... aku-aku..."_

"_Sasuke..." Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke dengan begitu erat, Menawarkan kehangatan dan kelembutan disana. "Kau tak pantas meminta maaf, Sasuke. Disini hanya kesalahpahaman." Naruto memeluk Sasuke tanpa ia sadari. Ingin segera Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, namun ia urungkan ketika Sasuke membalas pelukannya, memberikannya kehangatan serta harapan untuk mulai memperbaiki kehidupan mereka._

"_Aku mencintaimu. Izinkan aku untuk membahagiakanmu disisa hidupku."_

_._

_._

_._

_Brak!_

"_Temeeeee..."_

_Sasuke yang sedang asyik dengan dokumen-dokumen langsung mendecak saat pintu tersebut di buka secara kasar oleh seseorang yang telah mengisi kehidupannya selama ini. Onyxnya menyorot tajam pemuda berambut pirang yang hanya memasang cengiran bodohnya. "Bisakah kau seikit lembut terhadap pintu itu, dobe?" tanya Sasuke sinis. Ia mendengus saat Naruto, sang tersangka membuka pintu secara kasar tadi tak peduli dan duduk didepannya. "Hehe... habis kata Sui, kau terlalu romantis dengan dokumen itu. Dan, hey! Bukankah kita akan makan siang bersama seperti biasa?"_

_Sasuke terkekeh dalam hati saat Naruto menunjukkan wajah kesalnya karena ulahnya sendiri. Sasuke lalu dengan cepat mengecup bibir yang mengerucut itu. "Iya, iya dobe."_

_Dengan Wajah memerah, Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Jangan menciumku tiba-tiba, baka!"_

_Sasuke berdiri dan merapikan kemejanya. Ia berjalan mendekati Naruto yang juga ikut berdiri dengan rona merah masih setia dikedua pipi bergarisnya. "Untuk apa mengatakan terlebih dahulu. Lagipula, kau itu 'istriku' kan? Kapanpun itu terserahku." Sasuke kembali memberikan kecupan dibibir Naruto dan segera pergi sebelum ia akan tuli mendadak._

_Dan?_

"_SASUKEEEEE!"_

_Sasuke tertawa puas dibalik pintu ruangannya. Ia tersenyum dengan terus berjalan, membiarkan Naruto akan menyususlnya. _

_Yah... Kehidupan yang sudah sangat berubah. Dan, Narutolah perubah hidupnya. Hidup penuh warna dan selalu membuat harinya terasa indah. Bahkan banyak pegawainya yang merasakan benar perubahan dari bos mereka. Perubahan yang membuat para gadis sedih namun senang disaat bersamaan, senang saat melihat senyum sang raven dan sedih saat tak ada kesempatan bagi mereka untuk hidup bersama sang pria tampan atasan mereka._

_Enam bulan sudah mereka merajut sebuah ikatan yang lebih baik. Hubungan yang semakin hari semakin romantis. Bahkan mereka sudah tidur sekamar dan melakukan hal-hal selayaknya pasangan suami-istri. Hal yang membuat mereka kian saling bergantung tanpa adanya rasa bosan. Kehidupan yang kini terbalas menjadi lebih baik._

_Pagi, siang dan malam mereka lalui bersama dengan senyum dan perasaan bahagia._

_._

_._

_._

_Tik tik tik tik_

_Jam sudah menunjukkan makan siang. Sasuke semakin gelisah. Perasaan tak enak pun turut merasukinya. Ia melepas semua dokumen-dokumen dan mengambil HP yang sedari tadi terabaikan. Seharusnya di jam segini Naruto sudah membuat gaduh ruangannua, namun sang terkasih tak muncul juga. Bahkan kalau memang Naruto sedang sibuk, suaminya itu tak memberitahunya lewat pesan. Hal ini semakin membuat Sasuke cemas._

"_Dobe, dimana kau sekarang?" Sasuke bertanya pada dirinya saat nomor si pirang tak aktif. _

_Dengan segera, Sasuke keluar dari ruangan untuk mencari Naruto. Kekhawatirannya tak bisa lagi ia bendung. Segera Sasuke menuju mobilnya dan dengan cepat melanjukan mobilnya menuju sekolah yang tak jauh dari kantornya berada. Tapi, Sasuke langsung menghentikan mobilnya saat melihat surai pirang yang digotong memasuki ambulance. Dalam sekejap, tubuh Sasuke bergetar dengan perasaan yang semakin berkecamuk. Ia segera turun lalu menghampiri ambulance sebelum mobil putih itu benar-benar pergi._

"_Tunggu! Ada apa ini? Siapa yang tertabrak?" entah ada apa dengan perasaannya yang mulai merasa benar-benar tak enak._

"_Sasuke?"_

_Suara wanita segera mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke. Ia mengernyit saat wanita asing itu mengetahui namanya. "Kalau begitu, kamu ikut denganku saja kerumah sakit."_

"_A – "_

"_Pergilah cepat, orang ini akan bersamaku." Seakan tidak membiarkan Sasuke berbicara, wanita itu menyuruh sang supir ambulance untuk segera membawa seseorang yang mereka angkut kerumah sakit._

"_Ayo, kita harus cepat!" Wanita itu menarik tangan Sasuke saat Sasuke masih shock dan linglung akan apa yang terjadi._

"_Itu memang Naruto, Sasuke..." Seakan tahu kebingungan Sasuke, wanita itu menjelaskan ketika mereka sudah berada dalam mobil menuju rumah sakit. Wanita itu melihat sang raven dengan pandangan sedih ketika Sasuke langsung membeku ditempat. _

_Mereka sampai dirumah sakitpun, Sasuke tetap diam seperti beraga namun tak bernyawa. Hinata, wanita yang membawa Sasuke kini hanya dapat bersedih ketika aura kesedihan Sasuke dapat ia rasakan. Ia tahu kalau pemuda raven itu sangat terpukul mendengar kabar mendadak ini. Kabar, bahwa Naruto mengalami kecelakaan._

_Hinata yang melihat Naruto tengah dibawa menuju ruang UGD langsung menarik Sasuke, tapi sepertinya Sasuke lebih dulu melihatnya, hingga pemuda raven itu dengan cepat menghampiri Naruto._

"_Naruto!"_

_Sang dokter yang hendak memasuki ruang UGD berhenti untuk menahan Sasuke masuk. "Minggir, biarkan aku bertemu Naruto!" Dengan tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke terus mendesak ingin masuk. Pikiran mengenai takut kehilangan Naruto membuatnya seakan menjadi gila. "Na-naruto! Naruto!"_

"_Tuan, tenang dulu. Kami akan menanganinya." Sang dokter dibantu suster terus menahan Sasuke yang seakan kurang waras ingin menemui Naruto. Hinata hanya bisa bertsedih dalam diam melihat bagaimana keadaan Sasuke ketika Naruto kecelakaan. Pemuda itu seakan hilang akal karena kehidupannya dalam keadaan sekarat._

_Dokter lain ikut membantu Sasuke, sedang beberapa dokter lagi memasuki ruang UGD dan menutupnya. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang berteriak-teriak kesetanan._

_._

_._

_._

Pagi hari datang, membangunkan sosok pemuda yang tengah tertidur di atas kursi. Tertidur dengan keadaan duduk serta tangan yang menggenggam erat tangan lain yang tersambung selang infus. Sasuke perlahan memperlihatkan pergerakannya. Pemuda raven itu lalu membuka mata, ia pun mendudukkan dirinya dengan tegap. "Ohayou, Naru." Dikecupnya bibir itu sekilas.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, saat ia mengingat mimpi mengenai dirinya yang benar-benar seperti orang gila. Naruto memiliki masalah di otaknya akibat benturan, membuat pemuda tersayangnya itu koma begitu lama. Entah apa lagi yang tuhan beri padanya. Tapi yang jelas, ini merupakan suatu ujian yang Sasuke hadapi. Ujian sejauh mana dirinya mampu tanpa sumber kehidupannya, tanpa cintanya, dan tanpa tempatnya bergantung. Yang jelas, apapun yang terjadi harus ia hadapi, ia yakin kebahagiaan akan datang padanya melalui cobaan ini.

Masih melekat diingatan dimana dirinya sampai terkena tinju sang kakak karena ia ingin ikut mati saat Naruto sudah dikatakan tak bisa selamat. Namun nyatanya, pemuda yang ia cintai itu hanya mati suri, membuat Sasuke sangat berterimakasih pada tuhan.

Satu hal yang harus diketahui. Alasan Sasuke untuk bertahan untuk hidup hanya Naruto saja. Kehidupannya akan terenggut apabila Naruto pergi.

Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya, ia menuju meja untuk mengambil segelas air mineral. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat ada pergerakan disana. Membuat Sasuke urung untuk mengambil air minum, segera ia menghampiri Naruto. "Do-dobe, kau sadar!"

GREP

Dan, untuk kali pertama, Sasuke meneteskan air matanya saat Naruto benar-benar sadar.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan dengan bungkusan ditangannya. Ia akan menjenguk Naruto hari ini. Setelah seminggu lebih Naruto sadar, Sasuke selalu datang dengan membawa buah-buahan untuk si pirang. Naruto masih memerlukan pemulihan dan berbagai teraphy. Selain itu, Sasuke hampir saja kecewa saat awal membuka mata, Naruto justru tak mengingatnya. Mungkin akibat dari cidera otak yang dialami. Namun, perlahan ingatan itu kembali pada Naruto, membuat Sasuke bernafas lega karenanya.

Sasuke membuka pintu ruang rawat Naruto, ia langsung disambut oleh senyuman dari suami tercintanya. "Temeeeeee..."

"Hn."

Sasuke langsung mengecup bibir Naruto. Ia lalu duduk disamping kasur si pirang. "Buah?" tawar Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk dan langsung Sasuke mengupas kulit buah jeruk kesukaan Naruto dan menyuapi si pirang. Tatapan lembut tak lepas ia lancarkan untuk orang yang ia cintai.

Tiba-tiba Naruto terdiam...

Sasuke yang bingung langsung menangkup wajah sang terkasih. "Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke begitu khawatir. Naruto tetap diam.

GREP!

"Suke..." Sasuke yang masih bingung ada apa dengan Naruto membalas pelukan itu. Ia mengusap rambut pirang Naruto pelan. "A-apa kau akan meninggalkanku karena a-aku..."

"SSsssttt..."

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukan mereka. Ia tak menyangka kalau Naruto mendengar apa yang dokter Shizune ucapkan padanya. Sebuah pemberitahuan bahwa Naruto akan mudah lupa, maka ia akan terus dilatih dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Sasuke yang mendengar itu awalnya kaget, namun ia hanya mengangguk. Toh Naruto akan selalu berada bersamanya. Untuk apa menakutkan kalau sewaktu waktu ia akan dilupakan? "Terpenting, kau ada disisiku. Karena kau yang terbaik di hidupku, untuk hidupku."

Naruto membelalak dengan mata mulai berair.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu dan membuatmu tak bisa melupakanku. Karena kita saling mencintai."

.

.

.

**Segalanya telah diatur oleh tuhan tuk siapa dan pada siapa kita akan menemukan jodoh. Menemukan tumpuan kehidupan kita. Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana ia akan datang.**

**Kehidupanku hanya untuk Naruto. Kebahagiaanku karena Naruto.**

**Pandanglah cinta sebagai nyawa yang tak akan bisa terpisahkan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnyaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~ selesai juga... yeeeyyyy...

Maaf kalau sedikit rada gak nyambung. Hehehe... Kiri akhirnya bisa selesaikan ff ini. Gak nyangka beneran deh. Terimakasih untuk yang sudah memberikan **review, follow **bahkan **Favorite **ff ini.

Kirika gak akan bisa selesaikan ff ini tanpa bantuan minna-san. Umm... dan maaf kalau rada ngecewain di Endnya. Soalnya ini rada kecepetan alurnya hehe...

Untuk yang udah menerka-nerka, ini Naru Sakit karena kecelakaan. Untuk ucapan Shika dah kejawab tuh di chap ini. Hehe... Kiri emang gak bisa buat cerita rumit. Soorry... atas kecacatan cerita kalau ada. XD

OK, berkenankah anda untuk meninggalkan review di chap ending ini? So, REVIEW ya minnaaaaaaaa...

**Sampai bertemu di fanfict lainnyaaaaaa...**

**Salam: Kirika :)**


End file.
